


WonderCream

by Maksvell



Series: Dc Comics and Frozen Treats. [1]
Category: DC Comics, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, FUCK ME FROZEN TREAT, I couldn't stop laughing while writing this improperly punctuated piece of shit, Ice Cream, NSFW, NSFW sort of, Other, Steve is traumatized, godless, war goddess, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maksvell/pseuds/Maksvell
Summary: Wonder Woman has an intimate moment with her secret lover, Strawberry Ice Cream.





	WonderCream

Diana could barely contain herself, she mustn't let Steve know. She waited until he was out of the apartment when she made her move. The goddess of war slipped on her cool red boots and tip toed into the kitchen, took a look around her surroundings and slowly opened the freezer door.  
“We must hurry m’love before he comes back.”  
Diana takes a large tub of strawberry ice cream. If it wasn’t for her indomitable will she would on the floor with her one true love right now, but she must savour these moments. She slowly takes off the lid and gently trails her finger along the smooth surface of the frozen dessert, touching the sweet pink cream to her lips, her tongue sliding along her lips, tasting her lover. She begins to breath heavily and then she hears the door unlock. Shit, Steve’s home. She quickly rushes into the bathroom and hides her berry flavoured beloved in the shower planting a kiss it’s plastic tub as she goes out to speak with Steve. Within minutes he leaves for work and she goes into the bathroom to be alone with her lover for several hours. She sits in shower with the tub of ice cream on her lap.  
“I’m so sorry my love, steve can be a hassle sometimes.”  
The ice cream says nothing because, it’s ice cream. For fucks sake.  
“I missed you too.”  
Still nothing, did you expect something true believer?  
“May I?”  
Silence, you know the silence you have when you can hear the tips of a single ant’s legs tapping against the floor, that kind of silence.“Ooooh Ice Cream you’re so filthy, I love it.”  
*elevator music.*  
She slowly digs her fingers into the delicious partially melted frozen treat, and then slowly pulls them pack out, sucking the remnants of the liquified cream off her fingers. As she does this she lets out a gentle moan.  
“You taste divine my love.”  
As she says this her skin turns a shade of red, she begins to dig her fingers into the dessert again, the cold snack melting under her touch.  
“Mmm you like it when i do that don’t you?”  
In restless dreams I walked alone,Narrow streets of cobblestone,'Neath the halo of a street lamp I turned my collar to the cold and damp. When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light That split the night and touched the sound of silence.  
Within minutes the frozen treat is a fine cool semi-liquid, she turns the tub up at allowing her lover to flow down her throat, and down the side of her cheek, neck and moving down to her chest.  
“Mmmm yes, “

It was at that exact moment that Steve Trevor accidentally walked into the bathroom, he slowly backed out not wanting to watch the scene.  
“What the hell did I just see? That was fucked up right? Right? That wasn’t something that I was supposed to see right?”


End file.
